Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20150808064307/@comment-1218160-20161216112347
Hi Direscorpio, gut, dass du das dann auseinander halten kannst. Ja, man irrt sich auch. Genauso wie ich mich irre. Ja, also bei Varys und Baelish ist das so, wenn sich ihre Interessen aus eigenen Motiven überschneiden, könnten die beiden auch zusammenarbeiten. Aber die beiden haben natürlich andere Pläne. Wenn Varys sagen wir mal ebenso Sansa auf eine Weise unterstützen würde, könnten sie z.B. zusammen arbeiten. Müssen aber nicht (sieht man an dem dazu erfundenen Plot in Staffel 3) Da hatte Varys auch nur Sansas Wohl im Sinne. Sansa als starke Frau in Winterfell ist sicher nur ein Schritt zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Und ja er formt aus Sansa eine starke Persönlichkeit, um sie halt an seiner Seite zu wissen, als Gleichgestellte. Und ich denke, dass du dich in Baelishs Fall leider irrst. Natürlich will er sie aufbauen, aber ihr gegenüber ist er auch großteilig gegenüber ehrlich (abgesehen von seinem Fehler mit Ramsay), eben weil er sie als eine Art CatKopie liebt, aber auch Partner haben will. Und Liebe ist eine Schwäche von Baelish (weil er sogar noch schlimmer "gefriendzoned" ist als Jorah), für die er sogar den ganze Krieg angeleiert hat und wenn wir mal den Bogen weit spannen, Ned z.B. aus Winterfell entfernt hat. Und wenn ich denke der Satz "A picture of me on the Iron Throne. And you by my side." spricht doch quasi Bände. Ich denke das Statement ist wirklich ehrlich. Und sorry, wenn ich mir die Bücher ansehe, wäre Sansa im Tal von Arryn als Alayne Stein sicherer gewesen, als eine entjungferte/verwitwete (Das ist aber daher geschuldet, dass der Wert von Frauen daran früher festgemacht wurde) Sansa Stark in Winterfell unter den Händen eines Mannes, der sie, sofern sie schwanger geworden wäre und ein Kind bekommen hätte, vielleicht sogar umgebracht hätte. Das hätte sogar Baelish vorausschauen können. Auch was die Gerüchte, um die Rote Hochzeit angeht - selbst Sansa wusste, das Roose Bolton für den Mord in der Serie verantwortlich ist, warum sollte dann sein Bastard anders sein? Deshalb regt mich auch die Szene vor Maidengraben in der fünften Staffel extrem auf (weshalb ich mich auch nicht gerne dazu bringe S5 und S6 zu sehen), dass er sie diesem Risiko - ihre Sicherheit überhaupt aussetzt, wo sie im Tal bei Yohn Rois und Anya Waynwald z.B. gut aufgehoben gewesen wäre. Er hat auch wissen müssen, dass Sansa von anderen Männern als Tyrion (in den Büchern hat Tyrion mit ihr ja auch ganz kurz vor dem Akt quasi nur Mitleid, weswegen er sich nicht dazu bringen kann) nicht mit zarten Händen behandelt wird. Das zeigt einfach nur die Dämlichkeit der Showmacher die Charaktere nach dem vorgebenen, zusammengestauchten Plot handeln zu lassen und nicht den Plot sich nach den Charaktere zu richten. Was aber die Unabhängigkeit angeht, hab ich für die Seite von Sansa und Baelish keine Einwände. Nur Sophie Turner sagt dazu, dass ihr Charakter u.a. eifersüchtig ist, weil Jon die ganze Anerkennung erntet, bei dem "sie eigtl." die Arbeit geleistet und durch Baelishs Hilfe den Tag gerettet hat. Aber der ganze Plot um Sansa und Jon ergibt in S6 auch für mich teilweise recht wenig Sinn.